


Not Just Another Love Story

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: They had always been in each other's lives.  They were always going to be in each other's lives.  With an ocean between them, two young boys are put to the test in more ways than one.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Not Just Another Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> For the 8th Seblainiversary. (Nov 8th, 2019)  
For the joy this ship still brings me.  
Thank you to my beta; you know who you are.  
For the Sebastian in my life. <3

They’re friends, best of friends, for years, their whole lives up to this point. Sebastian has always lived next door. Even Cooper doesn’t remember a time when the Smythe’s weren’t next door; instead talking about how Mrs. Smythe had been pregnant at the same time as their mother and how Blaine was born not quite six weeks after Sebastian. Blaine’s mother likes to tell the story of how they were destined to be friends. The Smythe’s, including Sebastian, having watched Cooper while his mother was in labour, and bringing him to the hospital once Blaine had arrived.

They learn to walk around the same time, they learn to talk around the same time, after months of baby babbling back and forth, if their mothers are to be believed. Sometimes Blaine thinks they might share some sort of secret language, the way they can say something, mean something else, and the other just knows. They learn to ride bikes together, go to school together, and when Sebastian takes up tap dancing, so does Blaine. In turn, Sebastian sings in the school choir with Blaine. 

Blaine knows the security code to the Smythe’s house, and Sebastian knows where the Anderson’s keep the spare key. Not that he uses it in the warmer weather. Instead he climbs the tree outside and comes in through Blaine’s window. Blaine’s always afraid Sebastian is going to fall out of the tree, but at the same time, he likes that. He doesn’t know anyone else that Sebastian does that for. And maybe that’s a best friend thing. 

They’re about to turn twelve that fall, and start middle school, when Blaine’s whole world turns upside down; the Smythe’s announce they’re moving to Paris. Blaine doesn’t know why, and the adults all seem very tight lipped. Sebastian’s family has visited Paris before. Blaine’s family has even gone with them a couple of times. But this isn’t just a visit. They’re moving; to a different country, a different continent and Blaine doesn’t know if anything will ever be the same. 

Sebastian is different in the last weeks that the Smythe’s live in Ohio. He’s still Blaine’s best friend, but he never wants to spend time with their other friends and he seems upset when Blaine wants to spend time with other people. It’s dark, when Blaine hears the rustling in the tree, the night before the moving trucks are supposed to arrive. But Sebastian doesn’t climb in the window. He opens it, but he stays outside, sitting on the roof.

“I didn’t think I’d see you tonight,” Blaine says. He doesn’t mention that this might be the last time Sebastian climbs the tree, comes in through the window.

“I couldn’t sleep,” is the reply. Blaine doesn’t need to see Sebastian to know there is a shrug of his shoulders. 

Blaine sticks his head out the window. “Are you coming in?” 

Sebastian doesn’t answer, and doesn’t make any moves, so Blaine grabs a pillow off his bed, and a blanket before crawling through the window himself. He pushes the pillow between Sebastian’s back and the outside wall of his bedroom. He wraps the blanket around the other’s shoulders. 

Sebastian is unusually quiet but Blaine doesn’t push him, just leans against his best friend. 

“Middle school means school dances in the evening, and no more birthday parties but boy-girl parties, and people holding hands and eating lunch together,” is what Sebastian finally says. 

It takes Blaine so off guard that he laughs. “You’ve been talking to Cooper too much.” 

“Do you think you’ll go? To dances and boy-girl parties with girls. Hold their hands and eat lunch with them?”

Blaine turns and looks at Sebastian in the dark. He looks sad, and scared, and a bunch of things Blaine doesn’t often associate with his best friend. He slips his hand into Sebastian’s. “I don’t know? Maybe? I just kind of thought we’d be doing all of that kind of stuff together. Going to dances, and hanging out. Going to our friends parties, and eating lunch together like always.” He doesn’t mention holding hands, and they don’t hold hands all the time, but sometimes they do, like now, and Blaine always finds it nice. Like how Sebastian knows when he’s scared, or lonely, and would appreciate it. 

“Yeah, so did I B.” 

In the dark Blaine see’s Sebastian open his mouth, but nothing comes out. This happens a couple of times and Blaine’s brows furrow as he tries to figure out what it is Sebastian wants to say but can’t. His thumb rubs over Sebastian’s knuckles. “It’s going to be weird, but I’ll write you and tell you all about everything,” Blaine smiles. 

“Yeah.” Sebastian shrugs again. “But I don’t know if I want to hear, or read, I guess, about it.” 

Blaine feels a little hurt about that, but he guesses he understands. 

“Just don’t forget about me,” Sebastian whispers. 

“ ‘Bas…,” Blaine replies, turning to look at the other. “I’m not going to forget about you. You’re always going to be my best friend.” He hears, and feels, Sebastian sigh and he doesn’t understand why that’s not what the other wants to hear. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Because I’m your best friend?” Sebastian asks.

“Of course.”

“Is that it B? Is that the only reason why you don’t want me to go?” 

Blaine stares at Sebastian. “I… what? What do you mean ‘Bas?”

Sebastian shakes his head. “It’s nothing B. It’s okay. It’s the best reason not to want me to go,” he says, smiling at the other. 

This time it was Blaine’s turn to be quiet. He leans against Sebastian again. “I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“You think I’m not going to miss you?” Sebastian laughs. “Maybe I can pack you in my suitcase,” he teases.

“Oh shush you. You think you’re so funny just because you’re two inches taller than me now. Look at my dad, look at Cooper, I’ll catch up.”

“Sure squirt, whatever you say,” Sebastian taunts, sticking out his tongue.

Blaine smacks the other in the chest playfully. “Only Cooper is allowed to call me that.” 

“Oh? Why is that? Why can’t I have a cute nick name for you?”

“I don’t know? Do you want a cute nick name for me? You call me B.”

Sebastian huffs. “But everyone calls you B.”

“So what do you want to call me?” 

Sebastian tilts his head and studies the other. “I’m not sure. I’ll get back to you.”

“Alright.” Blaine doesn’t think this is something they’ll decide tonight, or even before the Smythe’s move and it saddens him. “Do you want a nickname? From me? Like one that no one else calls you?”

Sebastian just shrugs. “Well only you or Maman call me ‘Bastian.”

Blaine nods his head because it’s true. He looks up at Sebastian. “Have you had your first kiss yet?” 

“Oh,” Sebastian gasps softly before nodding his head but not giving more details. “Have you?”

“Of course you have,” Blaine replies before sighing. “No. I…. it’ hasn’t come up I guess.”

“It hasn’t?” Sebastian asks, because he watches the way girls look at Blaine. 

Blaine responds so quietly, he wonders if Sebastian even hears him. “No. It’s okay though. I’m kind of nervous about it. What if I’m not good at it? What if I’m not a good kisser?”

Sebastian laughs then, putting his arms around Blaine. “Blaine Anderson, bad at something? I don’t think it’s possible.” He pulls back and Blaine notices the way Sebastian’s eyes focus on him, like he’s searching for the answer to some unspoken question between them. “You can kiss me,” he offers. “If you want to make sure you’re good. You could kiss me.” 

Blaine’s cheeks flame red. “Sebastian! I … I couldn’t do that.”

Sebastian’s arms drop like Blaine’s body has burned him. “Fine Blaine. If you don’t want to kiss me, you don’t have to kiss me, but I’ve kissed people and I know what a good kiss is like. I wouldn’t make fun of you. Plus, I’m leaving so it’s not like I’d tell people if you didn’t want. But if you don’t trust me…” he trails off.

“Of course I trust you Sebastian,” Blaine scoffs and maybe the other one is making a little sense. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to kiss me, is all. I know there are boys that kiss other boys. And girls that kiss other girls, but you don’t need to kiss a boy just because I’m nervous.”

“I offered? Didn’t I?” Sebastian smiles. “I know you. I know how you get. You’ll get in your head, and you’ll worry about it and your first kiss might not even be all that great just because you’ve worked yourself up so much over it.” He pauses. “Do you think about it? Boys that kiss other boys? Do you think about kissing other boys?”

Blaine shrugs his shoulders, because even though this is Sebastian, his best friend, a part of him is terrified to admit the truth. “I don’t know. I don’t know any boys that want to kiss boys.” Again, he watches as Sebastian shifts away from him and he worries he’s said too much already. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I like boys,” Sebastian interrupts him. “I haven’t kissed a girl. Just boys.” 

“Oh,” Blaine breathes. And he feels a tightening in his chest. Sebastian, his best friend, likes boys. Has liked them long enough to kiss boys. But not tell him. And not like him that way. But he has just offered to kiss him. “I know you’d never make fun of me,” Blaine says softly, licking his lips and leaning in closer. 

“Never,” Sebastian agrees. “And I can’t imagine a world in which you’d be bad at anything, but this especially.” 

The way he says it, Blaine wants to ask Sebastian if he’s thought about kissing him… but then Sebastian’s lips are on his and there isn’t a thought in his mind that isn’t just….Sebastian. The kiss itself is soft, and cautious, and even though it’s his first kiss, he’s listened to others talk about kissing, he’s heard Cooper and his friends talk about it, so when Sebastian’s tongue glides across his lips, Blaine opens his mouth to him and their tongues touch. Blaine groans loudly, and Sebastian pulls back, causing Blaine to whine slightly.

Sebastian laughs softly. “What did I tell you? Flawless.” 

Even in the dark, Blaine can see a flush on Sebastian’s skin and he can feel his own cheeks burning, but that’s alright. “Thank you Sebastian,” he says softly. 

“Anytime Killer.”

~~~

Sebastian doesn’t come inside that night; instead the two boys stay up until the sun comes up talking. They don’t kiss again, they don’t even talk about the kiss, but Sebastian’s hand find’s Blaine’s and Blaine leans against the other’s shoulder as they share the blanket against the cool night air. Sebastian talks about the things he’s going to miss in Westerville and Blaine talks about his favorite spots in Paris and how much fun he knows Sebastian is going to have. Sebastian must see what Blaine is trying to do because he smiles at him and squeezes his hand. 

They each retreat back to their own rooms as the sun comes up, knowing that in a couple of hours the moving trucks will be here. Blaine does his best to be supportive and not let his emotions show through too much. He stays close to Sebastian, and Sebastian stays close to him, sometimes holding his hand, or with an arm wrapped around his shoulders or waist. He takes some hope from the fact that the Smythe's are not yet selling their house, and some of their furniture is remaining, covered in white sheets, at the house. To him that means they’ll return one day, maybe sooner than later. And he’ll get his best friend back. 

That night the Smythe's stay in a hotel and even though he knows Sebastian won’t be there, Blaine keeps listening for Sebastian at his window and tries to will away the tears that threaten to fall. The next day, though, it’s a lot more difficult to keep everything at bay. Blaine tries not to cry but when Sebastian hugs him one last time and there is wetness in his eyes, Blaine begins to sob. He watches as Sebastian turns away in the car and sobs so much that he physically makes himself ill. 

Blaine spends three days more or less in bed, crying and sniffing the pillow and blanket from out on the roof that still smells like Sebastian. But then he has to pull himself together and get ready for the start of his school year. A new school year, a new school, and without his best friend. But at least he will still know some people, he rationalizes with himself; thinking of Sebastian starting everything fresh in Paris. 

Blaine writes Sebastian every day, waiting until Saturday to send each letter in one envelope together. It’s a bit like he’s writing in a journal. He shares everything with Sebastian, as if the other has just been out sick, and not an ocean away. Every night he looks out his window and wishes that Sebastian was in the tree climbing up. 

It takes almost a month before Sebastian’s first letter arrives. He thanks Blaine profusely for all the letters but admits it makes him miss Westerville and Blaine even more. He talks about Paris, the things that make him think of Blaine, of his new school, some new people he’s met, and the Smythe’s new house in Paris, which is really his grandmother’s house, and the house his mother grew up in. Blaine and his parents have visited and stayed there themselves, so Blaine is familiar with the descriptions Sebastian gives and he’s happy his friend has something stable to hold onto. In the envelope is a flat Eiffel Tower keychain which Blaine immediately puts on his key ring. 

Blaine continues to write to Sebastian daily, mailing weekly, and receives one more letter from Sebastian before Sebastian’s birthday, near the end of October. He sends the other boy a sweatshirt from his new middle school, and a photo frame with a picture of the two of them during the summer. He misses Sebastian a lot, and it’s hard to think of the other’s birthday and not being able to spend the day together. The next letter from Sebastian is obviously after his birthday and yay, his birthday gift seems to have arrived on time as he thanks Blaine profusely for the birthday gifts. He admits how strange it was not to spend the day with him, but talks about a party his parents insisted he have and how he invited everyone in his year from school. Reading between the lines, Blaine knows it’s a different kind of a party, not the kind of birthday parties they used to have, and remembers their final conversation on the roof. A knot tightens in his stomach as he wonders if Sebastian kissed another boy, or multiple boys, on his birthday. 

American Thanksgiving comes and without the Smythe’s, a lot of their traditions seem lack luster. Blaine’s parents also take the holiday to fill Blaine in on the reason why the Smythe’s moved to Paris; Sebastian’s mother is terminally ill with cancer. She is undergoing a special treatment there, and she was surrounded by her family to help her at this time. It makes Blaine sad, because Sebastian hasn’t said anything to him, and he can only imagine how much this is upsetting his friend. Blaine again ends up sobbing so much that he makes himself physically ill that night. The next day he sits down to write Sebastian, like he does everyday, before convincing his parents to let him call Sebastian. The Anderson’s agree to let the boys have a phone call, but when Blaine calls Sebastian is out. He ends up writing the letter again, instead. 

More explanations come in Sebastian’s next letter; which arrives just in time for Blaine’s birthday the first week of December. Sebastian sends Blaine a Paris Disney beret, with a scarf and mittens for his birthday. In his letter he tells Blaine how strange it was to be in school on Thanksgiving. He talks about missing the parade, the Anderson’s feast, singing around the Anderson’s piano with Cooper and Blaine, but he doesn’t mention his mother. He also apologizes for missing Blaine’s call and explains he had actually felt so out of sorts with missing American Thanksgiving that one of his new friends, Étienne, invited him out to a movie. Sebastian talks about what movie they went to see, and how after the movie they raided Étienne’s parents wine collection, drinking a bottle between the two of them. Sebastian doesn’t elaborate on what happens between them, but Blaine feels like he knows. Even reading about the horrible hangover the next day, he has no sympathy for Sebastian. Blaine sobs until he falls asleep that night. It’s been the worst birthday. He doesn’t even ask his parents for a party, instead just opting to go out to dinner with them and Cooper that weekend. 

For the first time since Sebastian has moved away, Blaine doesn’t write Sebastian the next day. He doesn’t know what to say to the other. Not about his mother, and not about this new boy. He doesn’t want to be jealous, he doesn’t want Sebastian to be miserable, but does he have to be so happy? And although no one has said so specifically, the revelation of Maman Smythe’s diagnosis kills Blaine’s secret fantasy of a wonderfully White Christmas with his best friend again, and the best Christmas gift he can imagine. 

It’s a week later before he mails a letter. A single letter, but it’s several pages long and included is Sebastian’s Christmas gift. Blaine sends Sebastian a beautiful leather bound journal and a nice pen set, thinking maybe the other might want to start writing down things about his mom, and how he feels. He apologizes for not writing sooner, and offers his condolences about his mother and suggests maybe they can make time for that phone call over the holidays. Because it’s already so late, Blaine has to send the parcel priority express and they’re not able to guarantee Christmas delivery.

The last day of school before winter break Blaine comes home to discover a parcel from Paris. He contemplates opening it then, but decides to wait until Christmas Eve, like he and Sebastian always did. Now that he doesn’t have school and his new school friends to distract him, Blaine is sad and melancholy. Christmas is usually his favorite time of the year, but this year, everything he’s looked forward to about the holidays he is no longer looking forward to. Nothing seems special without his best friend. And while he’s made other friends at school, there is stil a void whereSebastian had once been. 

Blaine spends the five days between the end of school and Christmas Eve sleeping, watching Christmas movies, although he’s not really watching them, and staring out the windows at the empty house next door. He doesn’t get dressed, he doesn’t go out, and he barely does any of the holiday things he would normally. His parents and Cooper all notice the change and try to get him up and out of the house, but they don’t push too much, and when they do, Blaine retreats to his bedroom. 

On Christmas Eve, Blaine finally dresses and does a couple of things like he normally would. He brings down the parcel that had arrived a few days ago and puts it under the tree. He helps his mother make cookies, and wrap a couple of last minute gifts for family that might stop by. Blaine watches a Christmas Carol with Cooper and then he heads outside, dressed head to toe in winter wear. There is an extra set of lights in the garage. He winds it around the tree in the Smythe’s front yard and plugs it in with an extension cord. Then he makes a snow angel in the front yard, visible from both his room, and Sebastian’s. 

When he comes back inside, Blaine feels a little better, and his cheeks were rosy and tingling from the cold. The Anderson’s have dinner. The table seems large, and the amount of food too much for just the four of them, having been used to having another three at the table for years. Then they attend midnight mass, a tradition they inherited from the Smythe family. For the last couple of years, it was after midnight mass that Blaine and Sebastian would exchange gifts. When they return from mass there is a message on the machine. Blaine’s heart clenches, as a familiar voice fills the room. 

“Joyeux Noël , eh, Merry Christmas Andersons’,” Sebastian says on the machine. His voice sounds rough, and sleepy and Blaine realizes it’s very early Christmas morning when Sebastian called. “I was calling to talk to Blaine, but I guess you’re all at mass like usual. So I’ll call back closer to when we’d usually get back. I hope that’s alright. Bon nuit!” 

Blaine can feel the smile on his face and he races up the stairs to change out of his dress clothes and into a pair of Christmas pajamas. When the phone rings about fifteen minutes later, Blaine answers the phone breathless. “Joyeux Noël.”

“Joyeux Noël Killer,” Sebastian drawls. And apparently, he’s decided on this as Blaine’s nickname. His voice still sounds husky and rough with sleep; his voice having begun to change, crack sometimes and getting deeper other times as he continues to sprout up in height. “Have you opened your present yet?”

Blaine shakes his head although Sebastian can’t see him. “No. It’s under the tree. Should I?”

“Oui,” Sebastian replies. “I’m glad you waited. I can hear your reaction even if I don’t see it.”

And now Blaine is glad he waited too. “Did you open yours?” he asks as he takes the cordless phone downstairs and settles under the tree pulling out Sebastian’s box. 

“No. It just arrived yesterday. I saw you paid extra for it to get here for today,” Sebastian explains. “I thought it might be important.” 

Blaine lets out a sigh, realizing how upset he’d been and how that contributed to Sebastian’s present almost not arriving in time. “No, I was just behind on things.”

“Really? That doesn’t sound like the Blaine I know,” Sebastian teases. 

Blaine hears him gulp, perhaps take a drink of something and he can picture Sebastian having hot chocolate or something perhaps a small breakfast before his parents get up. “Yeah, the time just got away from me, and I’m not used to figuring in continental postage times.”

“They’re a bitch,” Sebastian agrees matter of factly. 

“Are you going to open your gift now?” Blaine asks. “Or we can open them together.” 

Sebastian laughs. “Together. Although it’s hardly together with a whole ocean between us.”

Blaine begins to open the package from Sebastian. “Hey, thanks for my birthday gift again. Please tell me you went to Disney Paris and not just bought that in a shop.” He pauses as he realizes inside the box is more than just a gift. Blaine pulls out a beautifully wrapped gift, and an envelope. He laughs because the wrapping paper is Little Mermaid paper featuring Sebastian the crab and tied into the bow is a Christmas ornament in the shape of a treble clef. 

“Of course I went to the park. And everything reminded me of you,” Sebastian laughs, a little too loud, perhaps a little forced. “Ah, your letter was in here. I feel like maybe a letter or two got lost in the mail… I hadn’t gotten one in a little bit.”

Blaine’s face heats red. “Sorry, yeah, that was part of time getting away from me,” he says. 

“Ne t’inquiete pas,” Sebastian drawls softly. “You’ve written me far more than I’ve written you. I just… I like your letters and I look forward to them,” he admits. There is a rustling of paper and then Sebastian takes a very audible breath. “Oh, wow. This is beautiful B.” 

Blaine stops what he’s doing to talk to Sebastian. “I…yeah. I’m sorry about Maman,” he says softly. “I thought you might want to write down what you know and remember about her now while you can. Or write about your experiences in Paris. Or write about boys.”

Sebastian coughs. “I didn’t know you knew about that. About Maman. Although at least I understand the move a little more now,” he explains. It’s really quiet for a long time before he speaks again. “I’ll probably write about Maman because otherwise I might just end up filling the whole book writing about boys with long eyelashes, curls, eyes that look like warm honey, and whohave smiles that rival the brightness of the sun. And voices of angels.” 

Blaine’s cheeks flame with embarrassment as he realizes Sebastian is talking about him; he’s that boy. “Bastian,” he says softly.

“Oh and I forgot to mention he blushes really easily, I can hear it in his voice even,” Sebastian teases. “And he is a good kisser, but I’m sure practice makes perfect.”

“Stop,” Blaine laughs into the phone. It’s the first time Sebastian has mentioned the kiss. “I haven’t been practicing that with anyone,” he whispers.

“Oh. Well you should,” Sebastian replies. “What’s taking you so long opening your present?”

“Sorry, distracted.” Blaine pulls out the envelope and sets it aside, even though he wants to read the letter now, Sebastian is waiting on him to open his gift and this is costing the Smythe’s money. And the last letter from Sebastian… Blaine shakes his head at the memory. “The paper is cute. I think I’ll save some of it for my bulletin board. And I really like the ornament, I’m hanging it on our tree now.”

Sebastian laughs. “I knew you’d like both of them. I’m singing in a choir over here too but it’s not the same without you to sing with. And I don’t think anyone here sings as well as you do,” he says seriously. 

Blaine beams with the compliment and peels the paper from the box. He opens the box and begins pulling out tissue paper and then something heavy wrapped in bubble wrap. He gasps softly as the present is revealed. “Oh Sebastian, wow. This is beautiful.” Inside the bubble wrap is a beautiful snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside and a carousel off to the side. Underneath is a key to turn, and Blaine turns it, listening as it plays Jingle Bells. It also turns the horses on the carousel and lights up the tower. The turning of the carousel kicks up the snow. And on the base is a plaque that is inscribed in a beautiful script. “Tu me manques.”

“You know the song as Jingle Bells, but in French it’s Vive le Vent. It’s more about the cold of winter than a holiday song per say, but I figured at least this holiday season you could look at that and well, maybe I wouldn’t seem so far away,” Sebastian explains softly. 

“I love it!” Blaine exclaims, picking it up and heading up the stairs to his room again. It’s late for him, and he’s tired, and it’s early for Sebastian, and he knows they should say good bye but he’s not ready. “I put up lights on the tree in your front yard today, and made a snow angel you could see from your window if you were here,” he confesses. “Do you want to know a secret?”

“I’m glad,” Sebastian says. “Oh Blaine. You’re adorable. And yes, I always want to know your secrets.” 

“I wanted you for Christmas,” Blaine says. “I mean, I wanted you to come home. At least for the holiday. I dreamed and daydreamed about it a lot before I found out about your mom. That you guys would come back and spend Christmas with us like you always do. That you’d surprise me after school or something silly like that and it would be like you never left.” He sighs softly. 

“Sorry I messed up your Christmas wishes. I’m almost surprised you didn’t say you even went to Santa with this,” Sebastian replies. “But I guess we’re both old enough now to know that Christmas dreams don’t always come true.” 

It hurts a little the way Sebastian says it, but he tries to lighten the mood. “Well I haven’t gone to sleep yet, so Santa hasn’t been able to visit yet. Who knows what might happen. Maybe when I wake up you’ll be next door or under my tree after all.”

“Then I guess I better let you get to sleep so Santa can deliver your gifts,” Sebastian laughs softly. “Besides I’ve got to get ready for Christmas here.” 

“How is your mom doing?” Blaine asks. 

“Not great. Maman and Papa made me promise to go out with friends and family today. I think yesterday wore her out. All the visiting and celebrating,” he explains. “So I’m going to mass with my grand-mère this morning, brunch with my aunt and uncle and then Étienne’s parents are having a big party tonight.”

“Oh,” Blaine breathes, hearing Étienne’s name roll off Sebastian’s tongue. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer then. Thank you for my presents. And for calling.”

“Thank you too Blaine. Joyeux Noël Killer,” Sebastian says before the call is disconnected. 

Blaine turns over and goes to sleep, leaving the reading of Sebastian’s letter until later. 

~~~

Their letters become more and more infrequent. Blaine slowly goes from writing daily, to weekly, to every other week. He finally makes a couple of close friends at the middle school, not quite on the level of his friendship with Sebastian, but he doesn’t miss the other quite so much all the time. 

In France, Sebastian too makes many new friends, explores the freedom given to him as his parents deal with his mother’s illness and tries hard to forget the boy with long eyelashes, curls, golden eyes, bright smile, and voice of an angel. Instead, he spends his time with boys older than he is, although a rapid, almost painful, growth spurt makes the age difference unnoticeable. 

By the time the summer rolls around the letters have all but stopped. Both boys send post cards from their summer vacations, but neither really knows what is going on in the other’s life. They’re just someone the other used to know. They turn thirteen and send each other gifts and a card, and the same thing at Christmas. 

The next year, when they are in grade 8, the distance grows. Blaine officially comes out, Sebastian having come out his first year in France. Blaine tells Sebastian when he sends him his birthday present. Maman Smythe takes a turn for the worst, and passes away around American Thanksgiving that year. The decline of his mother’s health and then her passing means that Sebastian misses not only Blaine’s birthday but also Christmas, as he and his father opt not to celebrate it that year. It becomes their new tradition; Christmas reminds them too much of what they’ve lost. Not only his mother for Sebastian but Blaine as well. At first Blaine is saddened not to receive anything from Sebastian but then he hears about his mother and he understands. 

Sebastian, still hanging out with older boys, enters into patterns of destructive behavior. Underage drinking is not as taboo as it is in America but Sebastian graduates from socially accepted wine to hard liquor shots at bars he frequents with a fake id. He also takes up social smoking, and explores his sexuality more physically than before. Sebastian craves attention from his father who withdraws into his work and anything that remind him of his wife. Including his son. 

In January, Blaine asks another boy (Jamie) at his school to a Saddie Hawkins dance and they go and have a great time until the end. While waiting for the other boys father to arrive, they are attacked by older students from the high school across the street. 

Both boys are injured extensively and are in the hospital for some time. Blaine also develops social anxiety; especially as it pertains to his sexuality. Nightmares haunt him; even when he’s home except it’s not always he and Jamie that are attached. Sometimes it’s he and Sebastian and he’s glad his once friend is no longer in Ohio. Blaine finishes his grade 8 year via distance learning and begs his parents to find him somewhere else to go to school for high school.

If they were still close; if they hadn’t just lost their wife and mother, Blaine might have asked to join Sebastian in Paris. Instead, his father comes home with the info for an all boys private school with a zero bully tolerance. When he visits, Blaine discovers they have the most amazing acapella choir and he’s pulled in by his one true love, music.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak Peek of Chapter 2... (this part is unbeta'd sorry)
> 
> "Blaine Anderson, former Warbler, now part of the competition. Are you a freshman?"
> 
> The New Warbler tips his head back and laughs. It's warm, and echos in the commons, and Blaine can almost feel it in his own stomach. "Do I look like a freshman?" he asks.
> 
> Blaine feels his cheeks and tips of his ears heat with the blush of embarrassment. "Sorry, I just... well you must be new to Dalton then," he offers. Because he is sure he would remember if the other had been a student here the year or two before.
> 
> The other nods. "New to Dalton, but not to Westerville," he replies easily. It seems as if he's about to say something else, when his head tilts and he's staring at Blaine again. "Oh... you don't...." the New Warbler shakes his head as his sentence trails off. He looks up, smiling at Blaine. "Want to grab a coffee?"
> 
> "Sure," is out of his mouth before he even thinks about it. Then Blaine rubs at the back of his neck. "I, uh, have a boyfriend. Just, if that was where you were going."
> 
> A look of disappointment flits across the others face for a moment before he smiles. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. So tell me Blaine Anderson, former Warbler, where is the best place to get coffee around here?"
> 
> ~~~
> 
> One thing Blaine really does miss about Dalton is the coffee carts on campus. There is nothing like it at McKinley, even if they have the Lima Bean which has great coffee as well, and a good atmosphere. But it doesn't compare to the access of the coffee carts. They're sitting down, across from each other at a table near one of such carts before Blaine even realizes that he still doesn't know the New Warbler's name. But before he can even ask, the other is talking.
> 
> "You know you're like a legend around here right?" New Warbler says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean, I came in and heard all about this Blaine who is sex on a stick and sings like a dream, and I wasn't sure anyone could ever measure up to that kind of description. But as it turns out Blaine Anderson can."
> 
> Blaine's cheeks burn red and he ducks his head, waving his hand as if to negate the compliments, if not the flirting.
> 
> "Your whole bashful school boy thing, super hot Killer," he winks.
> 
> Blaine flushes again, but there is something familiar in the wink, the way this new Warbler seems to know him, and calling him Killer.... he gasps softly, eyes going wide. "Sebastian?" he whispers, but a smile tugs at his lips, because if this is really Sebastian sitting in front of him, well his day has just gotten a whole lot better.
> 
> "In the flesh Killer," Sebastian teases. "You really didn't recognize me?" he asks, tilting his head.


End file.
